


Knock Knock

by Aiambia



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiambia/pseuds/Aiambia
Summary: Armitage is suddenly called into work, and with no one to look after his son, he turns to his neighbor for help. If only his neighbor weren't an alpha...





	Knock Knock

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Cute omega armie and son move in next door to Kylo (Theres a massive stigma about unmated omega being indepedent from an alpha but armie dont care) Late for work and with a no-show babysitter, armie asks the brooding neighbour if he wouldn't mind just this once watching his baby? (Kylo grudgingly agrees, however inside his heart is doing somersaults he's had a crush on the omega for ages but was worried about approaching him since hes an unmated alpha)"

 

“Shh, shh, it’s okay. Papa will be back later. I promise.” Armitage bounces his toddler on his hip. Elan babbles happily at him. Armitage hates to leave him, but he has no choice. He knocks on his neighbor’s door for the third time.

“Alright, I’m coming!” He hears from the other side.

Armitage’s neighbor opens the door. Kylo (what kind of a name is Kylo?). An alpha with a bad attitude and the last person Armitage wants to leave his son with, but he has no choice.

“Good morning,” Armitage greets, forcing himself to smile. “I’m sorry to wake you so early, but I have a favor to ask of you.”

Kylo stands there, bewildered. A frown settles over his face. “…What?”

“It seems my new employer misinformed me about their childcare availability, leaving me without a babysitter.” Armitage sighs. Of all people, it had to be this man. “I’m sorry to spring this on you so suddenly, but would you mind looking after my son for the day? I assure you, this will be the only time I ask.”

“Oh.” Kylo looks between Elan and Hux. “Uh, sure. I guess.”

“Wonderful! Here’s his diaper bag. It has diapers, formula, some baby food, toys, everything you’ll need.” Armitage drops the bag on the floor. With one final kiss to Elan’s little cheeks, he hands him over to Kylo. It hurts him to let his baby go, but he can’t miss work.

Kylo holds him like he’s never held a child before. Perfect. At least Elan isn’t crying.

“Make sure you feed him every four-ish hours,” Armitage instructs. “He still has to be burped, but you shouldn’t have trouble with that. Just pat him gently and use a towel in case he spits up on you. Put him down for his nap right at two and not a minute later. Now, he’s teething, so if he starts crying, try using the teething ring. Put it in the freezer first and—“

“I think I can take care of a kid for a few hours,” Kylo says.

Armitage frowns. This man clearly knows nothing about child care. If only he could take Elan with him.

“Hey, what’s his name, by the way?”

“Elan. Elan Hux.”

“Cool. Uh, bye. I guess.”

This is going to be a disaster. “Yes. Goodbye.” Armitage takes Elan’s hand, pressing kisses to his palms. “Bye-bye Eli. Papa will be home soon, I promise. I’ll see you soon.”

With a heavy heart, Armitage steps away from the door. He hates the little frown that forms on Elan’s face as he leaves. He loathes how Elan calls out for him as Kylo closes the door. His heart breaks as he hears his son crying from the other side of the door.

But he needs to get to work.

Armitage forces himself to walk away. They’ll be back together soon. As long Kylo doesn’t mess this up, everything will be fine. It’s fine. He’s fine.

…

“He was great! Weren’t you Eli? Who my little monkey man?” Kylo blows a raspberry against Elan’s cheek and he bursts out laughing.

Armitage stares at them, lost for words. They look so happy. “Oh. He didn’t give you any trouble, then?”

“Nah! We had an awesome day. We cooked, cleaned, read Lord of the Rings, danced, and he fell asleep pretty quickly. Right at two, just like you wanted,” Kylo says. Elan grabs at his ears, but Kylo doesn’t chastise him. They both laugh. “Ow, ow, ow! Elan, that hurts! Go back to your Papa, monkey man.”

Armitage takes him without much fuss, but Elan looks back at Kylo babbling to him. He’s never talked to anyone but Armitage.

“You know, I wouldn’t mind babysitting again,” Kylo says. He looks shy without a baby in his arms. “If you needed it, I mean.”

“Really?”

“Yeah! It’s no problem. I can even look after him if you just need a break.” Kylo smiles. “He’s a cute kid. Must take after his mother.”

Armitage blushes. “Thank you, I’ll consider that.”

“Um, your mate won’t mind, right? Having another alpha look after their pup?” Kylo asks.

“There’s no other alpha,” Armitage speaks a bit too quickly. “Um, no mate. No alpha. Just us.”

Armitage braces himself for the insults, but they never come. Instead, Kylo lights up, smiling a little brighter. “Oh. Okay. Cool. Cool.”

Neither of them knows what to say next. They stand together, not looking at each other while Elan settles in against Armitage’s chest.

“Well, thank you,” Armitage says. “I’ll let you know when your services are needed again.”

“Yeah, I look forward to seeing you. Him. Elan. I look forward to looking after Elan.” Kylo coughs, and Armitage laughs.

“I’ll see you, then.”

“See you.”

Armitage takes Elan down the hall to their apartment next-door. His heart beats fast. Kylo wasn’t such a disaster after all. At least, Elan seemed to like him. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to ask him to babysit once more.

 


End file.
